


泊瑟芬輓歌

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 石榴籽 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College Student Will Graham, Ghost Hannibal, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 即將畢業的大學生威爾為了撰寫畢業論文，來到了立陶宛、一個荒廢近一世紀的城堡。字數：3,579





	泊瑟芬輓歌

　　威爾．葛萊姆調整了吐息的節奏，氣體流動的聲音幾乎掩蓋了這座古堡的低喃。臨冬的冷滲入石塊砌成的牆，或從破碎的玻璃窗喧賓奪主，一起一伏擾動著殘破的窗帘，流蘇糾結著蜘蛛之絲。   
　　他付了一些錢給領他上山的小童。小童手中捏著幾枚銅板，模糊地道謝了便踩著方才的腳印消失在茂密的針葉林中。

　　人們說這棟房子住了厲鬼。當一心只想研究建築的威爾在村上詢問著相關的訊息時，也只得到了諸如此類的回應。   
　　威爾看著腳下的大理石。腐爛的編織地毯暴露了底下的圖樣，一個犀利慘澹的字母鑲嵌在蒼白的石板上。

　　萊克特家族無後，此地已人去樓空，荒廢了進百年僅剩亡魂的殘影私語。似乎沒有人禁止威爾擅自入住這幢古宅，以學術之名；大多數村民聽聞了他造訪此地的目的，大多只希望自己不要再與萊克特家族扯上任何關係。

 

　　雪悄聲停在他略顯單薄的呢質大衣上，輕冷纖細如幽魂的手環繞他的肩。   
　　鞋跟鞋尖在石上敲響著回音，碎裂了空氣中窒息般的沉寂。   
　　太陽已沒入了地平線，昏黃的光線跟在他步邊依戀。

　　二樓是萊克特家族的起居空間，彷彿凍結在百年前被族人遺棄的樣子。懸廊的牆上壁紙斑駁如枯萎的薔薇花瓣，氧化的色彩剝落隨風，陪伴著地上掉落的相框。   
　　威爾小心的拾起這些幾乎被遺忘的物品。調查建築結構的同時，或許可以得知這裡過去到底發生了什麼事，他想。   
　　黑白的相紙上，金髮的女孩的笑意如夏。

 

　　背對著太陽的一間寢室保存最良好，甚至可以說整齊得一絲不苟，相較於威爾自己在美國的房間。他把皮箱放在被霉斑侵蝕的床上。今天差不多到這裡了吧，他想。   
　　稍作打點之後，威爾點起了蠟燭讓搖曳的微光等著入夜。

　　夜裡威爾半夢半醒、時夢時醒，他聽見了銀器如鈴的碰撞聲，以及厚重的靴子踩踏積雪的聲音。   
  


　　晨曦喚醒他之前，他確信自己聽見了斧頭揮落的聲音。

 

　　翌日他持續著自己的研究工作。測量、製圖的工作持續了大半天，到了傍晚他才有些倉促的放下手邊的工作，趕到三十分鐘路程外的小鎮上採買食糧。   
　　你有聽到什麼聲音嗎，麵包坊裡的婦人壓著嗓音問。   
　　毫無動靜，威爾回答，那是一棟很美的建築物。   
　　祝福你，年輕人，婦人如是道。

 

　　返回萊克特宅邸後威爾整理好筆記，接著放任自己持著燃燒到一半的白蠟燭到其他房間游蕩。   
　　那天他在走廊上拾起的相片屬於米沙 萊克特，她是最後一代的萊克特族裔之一。威爾在翻閱了棄置在角落的家庭相簿之後，推測這個女孩大概沒有活過六歲那年的嚴冬。她有一個哥哥，漢尼拔．萊克特，現在威爾．葛萊姆佔據的便是他的臥房。他在床底下找到了漢尼拔的日記，仍保持著灰塵堆積的摸樣，他原封未動。

　　兒時的漢尼拔．萊克特看起來是個愛笑的男孩。在米沙 萊克特消失的同時，他似乎沒有再留下影像的存跡了，只有字跡工整秀美的日記，在床鋪底下發霉枯萎。   
　　漢尼拔．萊克特發生什麼事了？威爾依然無從知曉。   
  
　　飛揚的灰塵讓他感到呼吸不暢，當晚簡單的整頓後便疲憊的栽在漢尼拔．萊克特浸淫著霉味的床上睡去。   
  
　　他聞到了肉類烹煮的香氣。

 

　　晨醒之後威爾披上了風衣繞了城堡一圈，一夜過後雪積得深了，幾乎可以掩到他的腳踝。威爾還記得夢淺之時嗅到的香氣，肉汁鮮美讓他無法克制的飢腸轆轆。   
　　乾癟的隔夜麵包配上熱開水湊合著一頓早餐，他又開始了一日的記錄與製圖。這一天威爾決定開始記錄他的臥房，漢尼拔．萊克特的臥房。圖畫得累的時候，他就試著讀漢尼拔的日記。大部分泛黃剝蝕的書頁寫著他看不懂的文字，他擅自推測它們是立陶宛語。到了漢尼拔的青少年時期，有些日記變成了法文，讓威爾有些吃力的讀著，一邊後悔自己沒有學好法文。

　　到了最後一本日記，英國留學歸來的漢尼拔．萊克特也開始用自己熟悉的英文寫作，他是當年進入醫學院最年輕的學生之一。   
  
_ 我找到米沙了。 _   
  
　　漢尼拔．萊克特似乎沒有在日記裡留下太多的情緒，一字一句都是壓抑過、精飾過的語言。只有最後一頁的這句話，讓威爾感到困惑，又宛如冰寒攀上脊索。

　　是夜威爾輾轉難眠，空氣冷得咬著皮膚，發疼顫抖。   
  
　　夢中他他遽然驚醒。   
  
　　有人站在床盼，蹙眉低頭俯視著威爾。房間裡點著十幾根蠟燭，暖意充盈四周，搖曳的燭光照亮著那人陰鬱秀氣的臉龐。   
　　「你是誰？」威爾低喘著問。   
　　「你來這裡做什麼，威爾？」那人呢喃著反問道，流暢的英文中摻雜著柔軟的口音。   
  
　　「你是漢尼拔？漢尼拔．萊克特？」   
　　「是的，我是。」

　　空氣中飄蕩著肉類烘烤的香氣分子。   
  
　　「你在煮東西嗎？」威爾吶吶的問，話一出口他便意識到這是一個多麼愚蠢的問題。他見漢尼拔的表情軟化了些，虹膜在燭火照映下顯得如伯爵紅茶般的顏色。   
　　「不是我。」漢尼拔坐在威爾的床沿，「這個味道已經在這裡很久了。」   
　　「這樣啊……」威爾搔了騷一頭卷髮，「抱歉。我這幾天有打擾到你嗎？希望你不會介意我看了你的日記。」   
　　漢尼拔偏著頭端詳著威爾。他大概和他差不多年紀。   
　　「你怕我嗎？你聽說了村民的謠言？」   
　　「我不怕你，漢尼拔，即使那些人警告過我、勸我不要來這裡。」

　　「你想知道他們為什麼會害怕這裡嗎，威爾？」   
  
　　漢尼拔舉起一柄蠟燭，示意著威爾跟上他。原先斑駁剝蝕的牆面變得嶄新如初，他幾乎可以嗅聞到顏色新漆的味道。   
  
　　他們走下了樓梯，讓漢尼拔領他來到了餐廳。房間的正中央放置著一張上好木材製成的長桌，兩副精緻的銀器被擺放在相鄰的座位，襯著底下寶石藍的絲絨布巾。   
　　水晶燈的折射投影在漢尼拔若有似無的笑容上，烘烤的香氣愈發濃郁。

　　「米沙。」威爾張闔著嘴唇吐露音節，他看見漢尼拔露出了哀傷的神情，「她怎麼了？」   
　　「她還很小的時候就走了，就在這個城堡外不遠的地方。」漢尼拔在他身旁入座，把玩著桌上的銀器，「如果你從大門往外走，會看到一棵形狀有些扭曲變形的老樹，現在它的葉子應該已經落光了。他們在那裡，奪走我的米沙。」   
　　「你很愛她。」   
　　「是的，我們相依為命。她不在的那幾年，是何等痛苦。」

　　「其他的家人呢」   
　　「父母比米沙早一些時間遇害。那一次只有我逃過一劫，留下這個傷疤。」漢尼拔把手指伸到頸後拉下覆蓋著的衣料，露出了一塊歪曲浮腫的皮膚，「之後叔叔收養了我，養育了我。他們也都在很久以前去世了，但這裡只有我，和你。」   
　　火光跳耀，漢尼拔的眼神在回憶片段的穿梭間有時悲傷，有時溫柔。   
  


　　威爾忍不住注視著他。他很美。

 

　　「你呢，威爾？你在這裡看到了什麼？」漢尼拔問，帶著苦澀甜美的腔調的嗓音附在他耳畔。   
　　「冷。寂寞。遺棄。」威爾搖了搖頭，嘆息，「這裡美得不太真實。這是不是我的夢，漢尼拔？」   
　　「你覺得這是什麼，它就是什麼。」漢尼拔揚起嘴角，「告訴我，威爾，你為何從廢墟裡看到了美？美麗何在？這不過是我的過去死去的遺骸罷了。」   
　　漢尼拔的氣息像浸了酒，香醇而微酸在舌尖，尾韻有著石榴的香。

　　散落的相框。被遺忘的日記。慢慢凋萎的建築在風中呻吟嘆息。   
  
　　「我想要更瞭解這裡。」這個建築，它被世人忘記唾棄的美。威爾不禁用雙手捧著漢尼拔的臉頰，宛如一個即將失明的乞討者，「告訴我，漢尼拔？」   
　　他的皮膚在他的觸摸下有溫度，有脈搏規律的搏動。   
  
　　「你可以留下來用晚餐嗎？」他問。   
　　威爾看向窗帘的縫隙。   
　　冷光流瀉。   
　　「我不知道為什麼，但是天亮了。晚餐或許不是現在吧。」   
　　「那等會？」漢尼拔期待的稍提高了音調。   
　　「今天晚上。」威爾承諾。   
　　「吻我，可以嗎？」漢尼拔仰著下頷，笑得如一朵純白的曼陀羅。

　　漢尼拔的唇吮著有石榴與淡淡的血腥。   
　　威爾輕舔著他的口腔。   
　　是血，不，是紅石榴。   
　　「我該出去一下了。」威爾喘息著道，突然有些頭暈目眩。   
　　「嗯，你記得回來的路。」漢尼拔如是說。   
  
　　威爾．葛萊姆踏出了萊克特宅邸，腳下的雪白得沉寂。   
　　視野的盡頭飄起了濃霧，他只隱約看見了那棵漢尼拔口中的、扭曲的枯木。   
　　冷冽的空氣中，肉的味道依然濃郁。   
  
　　風在吟詠，風在哭泣。   
　　又有一個年輕人失蹤了，村民們口耳相傳。


End file.
